Smashsona Q: Heart Of The Labyrinth
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Remember that Marriage scene from Persona Q: Marriage Of The Labyrinth? Have you ever thought what will happen if Robin was the MC and the rest of the Smashers was his/her husbando/waifu? Well, let's find out! POLL STORY WITH ONE WEEK DEADLINE! STRAIGHT PAIRINGS ONLY, I AM AFRAID! POLL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE!
1. Prologue

"_Are you absolutely sure?"_

"Yes, I am."

Robin crossed their arms with a serious look on their face, as if to confirm their answer to the mechanical voice that was speaking to them. After waiting going through ten different questions, they was finally glad to get them over them.

Something weird had happened in the world where the Super Smash Brothers tournament. Weird even for them. Somehow and someway, each and every fighter in the tournament had been captured and been taken to this strange school. At first, it seemed like every other educational institution but soon the Smashers had found something that was not right.

For some reason, the school that they were taken to was having some kind of culture festival, not unlike other Japanese schools and they all had a different event for each class. However, said event had led to some kind of labyrinth that was filled with dangerous monsters. Also, said labyrinth resembled the representative event. Like the Alice In Wonderland-based maze actually looked as if you had wandered straight down the rabbit hole.

Soon, they had made their way into some kind of event called a "Group Date Cafe". True to the middle word of the title, it looked like the inside of the Tunnel of Love without the river with pink and hearts everywhere.

Eventually, they had heard a mechanical voice from somewhere. It was speaking into a monotone way of speaking about finding their destined partner with a few simple questions. While a few people thought this time kind of thing was just a waste of time, others had got excited by the idea or at least seemed interested.

Robin was one of those people and volunteered to answer to questions, however it was purely out of curiosity. They believed that there was no such thing as destiny. What they and the army they was in back in his homeworld had been through, they merely shook their head at the word, "fate".

After going through ten random questions, (including an… interesting one about wasabi and sugar) they had finally gone to their destination. Robin turned around to see the rest of the Smashers commenting on the tactician's answer, giving their own feedback.

"_You have summoned your will and selected an answer." _The mechanical voice spoke.

Robin's eyes widened before turning back forward.

"_This concludes the questioning. There are no correct answers, only the path you have chosen."_ The mechanical voice explained. "_Well then… The time has come to announce your destined partner."_

Suddenly, the room had went completely dark, startling everyone. Then, spotlights had started to shine before going back and forth among the group of Smashers. Robin turned around and watched as the lights shined over their fellow fighters.

Who was this so-called "destined" partner?

**THAT IS FOR YOU TO DECIDE!**

**PLEASE SEND IN A VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY HOMEPAGE ON WHO YOU WANT ROBIN'S "DESTINED PARTNER" FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**YOU MAY CHOOSE ALL OF THE PLAYABLE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ROBIN (Of course), DR. MARIO, SHIEK AND POWER SUIT SAMUS**

**THE SMASHERS WHO GETS THE MOST VOTES BY THE END OF THE WEEK WILL BE CHOSEN FOR THAT CHAPTER!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S DEADLINE: 22th JANUARY**


	2. Link

_"Your destined partner is… lo and behold…" _The mechanical voice said.

Robin watched as the spotlights continued to shine onto her allies. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights had finally focused on one particular Smasher. As it did so, loud cheering could be heard.

Link jumped when he realized the spotlights were on him.

"W-W-Wait? ME? I'M her destined partner?" He said in disbelief. "I… I… IIIIIIIIIIIII!"

That was the sound of Link after he and Robin fell through a trap door each, dropping them below.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After falling through the trap door, Robin and Link had soon hit the bottom with a loud thud, blacking out instantly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had soon came to. The two groaned before sitting down.

"Oh, my head…" Link groaned.

"Link, are you okay?" Robin weakly asked.

"Well, I should be able to walk after that if that's what you meant…" The Hero of Time muttered.

The two then slowly made their way to their feet. It was then the two of them had quickly realized something really important. They were holding hands.

Link's eyes widened as he blushed. "Um, Robin? Why are you holding my hand?"

The white-haired woman quickly returned the blush. "Um, I am sorry. Here, let me…"

She then tried to let go of Link's hand. However, after a bit of pulling, the two had quickly noticed they were unable to take their hands apart.

"Wha… What is going on!?" Link cried out. "I can't let go! What the heck is going on!?"

_"It seems that you had reached your destination." _The mechanical voice from earlier spoke.

"W-What!?" Link jumped at the sudden voice. He then narrowed his eyes. "Hey! You did this, didn't you?"

_"This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."_ The mechanical voice pointed out.

It was then Robin and Link had finally took the chance to look around the area they had been dropped in. They seemed to be on a path in a beautiful meadow that had flowers everywhere. Looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue with a few clouds and even a rainbow. It was just like the fairytale version of heaven.

_"What could be waiting up ahead?" _The mechanical voice asked. _"You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."_

"Hand-in-hand?" Link asked before narrowing his eyes. "So you WERE the one who got our hands stuck together!"

_"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so." _The mechanical voice explained. _"These are your apparent options. Now step forth!"_

"Free, my boot!" Link snapped.

"Link, please calm down!" Robin begged.

"But Robin, look! Our hands are stuck together!" The green-clad man pointed out. "Our fighting capabilities are dangerously limited! If we run into even one of those monsters, we are dead!"

The tactician frowned. "Hm, you are right. It seems that we have no choice. If we run into another one of those monsters, we have no choice but to retreat."

"Ugh, looks like it." Link said, rolling his eyes. "So what now?"

"It seemed that we have no choice but to oblige that voice for now." Robin said.

Link's eyes widened. "Are you crazy!? He was the one who dropped us in here and made us near-helpless!"

"I know that but unfortunately, I don't see any more paths. If we try to stray away from this one, there is a good chance that we would be wandering around aimlessly." Robin noted.

"Well, that wouldn't bother me because I am used to backtracking." Link said, waving it off. He then sighed in defeat. "Then again, I had my full arsenal for said backtracking. Never had I felt more useless."

"Don't worry, I am just as much at a disadvantage." Robin reassured. She then gave a smile. "No one is going to blame you after seeing the situation that we are in."

"I guess…" Link muttered.

Robin frowned at this. "What's wrong?"

"Want a list?" Link snarked. He then shook his head. "But whatever. We are wasting time here. We have to regroup with the others. Come on. Let's go down the "path of lovers"."

"R-Right." Robin said.

The two then made their way down the path, hand-in-hand. They had walked on for five minutes before a certain voice had decided to make themselves known.

_"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."_

Link growled when he heard the voice. "What now?"

_"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love." _The mechanical voice explained.

The two then looked ahead at their path and just as the voice said, there seemed to be some kind of large picture with roses all over the frame.

_"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."_ The mechanical voice said.

Link just rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. It was in our path, anyway. Come on, Robin."

With that, the two had made their way over to the picture to inspect it. However, their eyes had bugged out when they saw the picture was of a white-clad prince that was holding a woman in a wedding dress, bridal-style. Clearly a wedding photo.

But what really caught their attention was that the groom's head was Link's and the bride's head was Robin's.

"Oh, great…" Link groaned. "Did they stripped and dressed us while we were unconscious? How long had we been out for?"

"I don't think that is the case, Link." Robin said, pointing with her free hand.. "Take a long at the picture. Don't you think it looked… off?"

"It looked "off" the moment I laid eyes on it." The blonde man muttered. He then looked closer at the picture. "That being said, though, I could definitely see your point after looking at our heads. Even now, I am still having trouble with technology but I think this was photoshopped or something."

Link then looked back at Robin. He then shrank back when he saw that his "destined partner" was giving him a strange look.

"Um, what?" Link asked.

"You seemed awfully… calm about the picture." Robin noted.

"Well, if by calm, you mean not roaring in confusion and anger upon finding out that we had both been stripped when out cold." Link said, scratching his head.

"Yes… That is exactly what I meant…" Robin sighed.

Link returned the sigh before looking to the side.

"I have a tendency to have a lot of different kinds of girls fall in love with me, no matter where I go." He groaned. "And once in a blue moon, I run into one who is… Less than subtle with their affections…"

Robin winced. "...Do I dare to ask you elaborate on said affections?"

Link shook his head. "It is nothing TOO extreme but all I could say is that they are a hassle to deal with."

"...And seeing this picture gave you bad memories…" Robin frowned.

Link raised his head. "Kinda. I mean don't get the wrong idea, nobody had ever knocked me out and stripped me down but this is exactly what they want. For me, to sweep them away in their arms."

"Why not tell that that you are with Zelda?" Robin suggested. "That should keep them away."

Link winced before quickly looking to the side.

"Um, Link?" Robin asked, concerned.

The Hero of Time gave a deep sigh. "Can I trust you with a secret? Okay, technically you can't say it is a secret but could I trust you not to spread it around?"

"But, of course, Link." Robin reassured, looking eager. "What is it?"

Link then looked Robin straight in the eyes with a serious face.

"I don't know if you already heard about this but Zelda, Ganondorf and I aren't the only... "us" in my world's existence." He explained.

"Only us?" Robin asked, confused. "You mean like the other Link

"Yes…" Link said before hanging his head. "From the start of time, they had been tales of Ganondorf or an evil just as powerful as him, threatening the land. It had been told that a hero that has my name had vanquished. Usually with the assistance of the princess Zelda."

"I see." Robin nodded.

"From what I had heard, each Link and Zelda seemed to be close to each other." Link explained. "After all, they had worked together to defeat such a great evil. Though I couldn't help but think that along the line, one pair had soon seen their bond more stronger than they thought. As in… Love."

"Love? What is wrong with that?" Robin asked confused.

Link looked up in disbelief. "Don't you see? If one Link and Zelda had gotten married and me and Zelda had shared the same lineage as them, that means…"

Robin's eyes widened when she realized what Link was getting at.

"...Technically, Link and Zelda are related…" She said softly.

"Not by blood but yeah, you got the point." Link sighed. "If she and I ever got together, then we would be..."

Robin quickly looked to the side with a deep blush. "Um, well, this makes all the times I heard about how you and Zelda are such a great couple feel… Awkward…"

"And you know? It wouldn't be THAT bad if Zelda and I don't have any romantic feelings for each other…" Link said before looking to the side. "Robin, you seemed to witness a lot of people marry when you were fighting in that war. Do you know what the two?"

"H-Huh? Me?" The white-haired woman gasped. She then looked to the side. "I-I am sorry… I haven't even thought about such a topic so…"

"So even a tactician can't help me..." Link said, shaking his head. "Great. I scarred a friend of mine for life for no reason."

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "Oh no, no, no! You haven't scarred me! I was just surprised! That is all… I am sorry that I can't help you."

"It is alright." Link said, shaking his head. "Actually, I am kinda glad I had gotten it off of my chest."

Robin gave a small smile. "I am glad to hear it."

Link gave a weak chuckle. "I-In any case, should we move on? The others must be worried sick."

"Yes, let's." Robin nodded.

The two then continued down the path while passing the picture and admired the lovely scenery in front of them. They had walked on for another five minutes, wondering how long was this path went on.

Suddenly, Link let out a deep sigh. "I am so glad that stupid voice had a decent amount of mercy not to sic monsters while we are in this state."

"Agreed. Maybe he was serious about this destined partner thing." Robin noted.

Link stared at Robin with wide eyes. "Wait, you actually BELIEVE this whole "destined partner" thing? YOU of all people?"

"Of course not." The tactician said, shaking her head. "I was just saying he THINKS he is doing the right thing."

Link just rolled his eyes. "So that what it was… Well, whatever. As long as he never sent any monsters our way."

Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are THAT worried about coming across monsters?"

"Well, yes. Even a weak one would easily catch up to us with his hands stuck together…" Link muttered. "And it is not like there is any place to hide from them… Even if we technically STILL could fight, it won't be enough…"

"Now see here, I know that we are in a bad situation but that negative attitude is not going to be make things better!" Robin scolded.

"But Robin, I thought that you were the tactician of the army you fought in back in your homeworld!" Link pointed out.

The mage stared in surprise. "W-What? I am sorry but I fail to see how that connects to our situation."

"Well, as a tactician, you are tasked with making sure that there would be as few casualties as possible." Link explained. "What happens when one of your plans failed and you had gotten a lot of your friends killed?"

"I…" Robin said before looking to the side. "I-I realize that. I realize that I have to be three steps ahead of my opponent so that I couldn't have any of our soldiers die. If I failed then that is my fault That is the responsibility of my tactician."

"How could you just say that!?" Link asked in disbelief. "Aren't you worried about what everyone would look down at you and never speak with you again?"

Robin looked back at Link with a stern glare in her eyes.

"Link… What is the exact point of these questions?" She said, softly.

The green-clad man weakly nodded before giving another sigh. "I am the Hero of Time, Robin. There are people all over my world that is counting on me. If I allowed myself to get defeated by one of those monsters and have someone else to save me, how could I ever go back home? I am supposed to be the guy who saved the world. I am supposed to make sure children sleep peacefully in their beds at night..."

Robin's face fell when she had heard this.

"Wow, you really have a lot of pressure put on yourself…" She frowned.

"Yeah, I am absolutely hating that we are handicapped like this... Everyone is counting on not to lose to any type of evil." Link explained.

Robin merely shook her head. "Link, you are still mortal. Not everyone could be perfect."

"I-I know…" Link said before looking to the side. "But even still, I have the name "Link" and the label "Hero of Time". If I don't lived up to the actions of my ancestors, what am I?"

Robin paused as if trying to think of something to cheer up or at least make Link calm down but it was easier said than done. It seemed that the swordsman took his role as the Hero of Time quite seriously.

It was then she had remembered WHY Link was acting like this in the first place.

"Link, I am afraid just like with your problem with Zelda, I have no easy answer." Robin said.

The green-clad man merely gave a deep sigh.

"However…"

Link then looked up at Robin.

"If the problem right here is getting ambushed by monsters, then I may have a solution." The tactician reassured.

"R-Really?" Link asked. "What is it?"

"Carry me bridal-style." Robin said.

Link blinked twice.

"Wait? What?"

"You heard me. Carry me bridal-style." Robin explained.

"H-Huh? What for?" Link asked.

"The main problem is that we can't retreat with our hands stuck together." Robin then reached into her robe and pulled out a book. "However, I still have one hand free. I could still use it to fire spells from my tomes."

"O-Oh…" Link said with sweat appearing on his face. "So I could run while you cover my back."

"Exactly!" Robin grinned. "Now let's hurry! You know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"R-Right..." Link said.

He then crouched down and scooped up Robin in his arms, taking her off of her feet and holding her just like in the picture.

"Well… What do you think?" Link asked slowly.

Robin paused for a moment as if trying to look past Link. After a few seconds, she gave a frown.

"No… This was a poor idea…" Robin muttered. "There is no way I could possibly cast a spell while you are standing still, let alone running."

"Yeah, I kinda know enough about magic to know that you can't do it while being carried bridal-style." Link mused.

"Sorry about that." Robin said, shaking her head.

"Um, no, it is fine. I know you are only trying to help..." Link said, softly. "But to be fair… I think that may be the problem…"

"W-What do you mean?" Robin asked, looking a bit hurt by this.

"Well… If I was just by myself, I wouldn't mind so much…" Link said, softly. "It is just that… When I am with one of my friends that I worry about my status as the Hero of Time."

"Huh?" Robin asked, confused.

"What kind of hero gets destined to protect everyone when he can't even protect his own friends?" Link asked. "If we were attacked and you got hurt, I don't know what I would do…"

"Link…" Robin said, softly.

The two then stayed silent for a moment.

"Um, sorry but if you don't mind, Link?" Robin asked with a small blush.

"Huh?" The swordsman asked. He then snapped out of his daze while sharing the same blush. "Oh, sorry!"

With that, he quickly put Robin back down. After that, the two shared an awkward silence.

"Um, even though we are vulnerable no matter where we go, just standing around isn't going to make things any easier for us." Link said.

The two had continued their journey down their path that they had been on, ever since the start. After a few minutes, they had finally reached what they thought was their destination. A large, white church. It was then the mechanical voice spoke up.

_"The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."_ The voice said. _"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."_

"Bride and groom?" Link asked, looking confused. He then groaned. "Oh no… Why I didn't knew that everything was all leading up to this?"

_"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."_ The mechanical voice said.

"Free will?" Link asked before letting out a mirthless laugh. "You don't even know the meaning of the term!"

_"Now open the door together." _The mechanical voice said.

Robin stared straight at the church doors intently. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes and used her free hand to open the door, shoving it open. Suddenly, "Here Comes The Bride" could be heard playing.

Link jumped before holding out his free hand with his face turning beet-red. "H-Hey! This had become far more complicated than "This is our only path so we might as well go with it."!"

Robin didn't listen. She just walked inside of the church while dragging in her destined partner inside. Then, the doors had slowly started to close behind them as the two slowly watched down the aisle.

_"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health." _The mechanical voice said. _"Now, vow your love!"_

Robin was about to say something.

Suddenly, there was a large slam of the doors. The two turned around to see their fellow Smashers rushing towards them before they had started to pant heavily. It was then the two's hands had finally become unstuck.

"Link, what is the meaning of this!?" Zelda demanded.

"Zelda, I… I…" The blonde man said, looking like he wanted the ground to open up underneath him and open him up.

"Link, I don't know if you truly in love with Robin or not." The princess said sternly while narrowing her eyes. "However, do you honestly believe this forced wedding would actually be a valid marriage!? Now both of you, come with us and stop being silly!"

"W-We're sorry…" Robin and Link said before the two turned towards each other with embarrassed looks on their faces.

It seems that the wedding has been called off...

**NEXT DEADLINE: 29th JANUARY**


	3. Lucina

_"Your destined partner is… lo and behold…" _The mechanical voice said.

Robin watched as the spotlights continued to shine onto his allies. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights had finally focused on one particular Smasher. As it did so, loud cheering could be heard.

Lucina jumped and gasped when she realized that the spotlights were shining on her.

"M-M-Me?" She asked. She then looked to the side with a large blush on her face. "I mean I could get WHY people would think that but stilllllllll!"

That was the sound of Lucina after she and Robin fell through a trap door each, dropping them below.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After falling through the trap door, Robin and Link had soon hit the bottom with a loud thud, blacking out instantly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had soon came to. The two groaned before sitting down.

"Oh, my head…" Lucina groaned.

"Lucina, are you okay?" Robin weakly asked.

"Y-Yes, I think so. Whatever dropped us in here, didn't dropped us that far." Lucina said.

The two then slowly made their way to their feet. It was then the two of them had quickly realized something really important. They were holding hands.

"Oh! Um, Robin, I appreciate the thought but you don't need to help me up." Lucina explained.

The white-haired man's eyes widened with a blush. "Oh, I am sorry! I didn't even notice that we were holding hands! Please allow me to…"

He then tried to let go of Lucina's hand. However, after a bit of pulling, the two had quickly noticed they were unable to take their hands apart.

"What… What's going on!?" Lucina exclaimed. "Our hands are stuck together!"

_"It seems that you had reached your destination." _The mechanical voice from earlier spoke.

"It's you!" Lucina gasped. She then narrowed her eyes. "Where had you taken us!?"

_"This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."_ The mechanical voice pointed out.

It was then Robin and Lucina had finally took the chance to look around the area they had been dropped in. They seemed to be on a path in a beautiful meadow that had flowers everywhere. Looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue with a few clouds and even a rainbow. It was just like the fairytale version of heaven.

_"What could be waiting up ahead?" _The mechanical voice asked. _"You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."_

"Hand-in-hand?" Lucina asked, getting angry. "So YOU were the ones who stuck our hands together! I demand that you release our hands now!"

_"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so." _The mechanical voice explained. _"These are your apparent options. Now step forth!"_

"H-Hey! Listen to me!" Lucina demanded. "Where are we? Why can't we let go of our hands? And where are our friends!?

"I don't think he is listening, Lucina…" Robin muttered.

"I know…" The princess groaned as she sighed. "So what now? My sword hand is stuck. I am unable to wield my sword."

"And I could only do so much with my Levin Sword and tomes in this situation." Robin frowned. "If you run into any more of those monsters, we would be easy targets."

Lucina frowned while looking around. "And to think, we are in this horrible state in possibly one of the most lovely-looking places."

"Yes, it reminds you of Mount Prism, doesn't it?" Robin agreed.

"Quite." Lucina agreed. "Even this same monster-infested school has so many wonderful great places. I had thought OUR universe was vast full with a lot of things but it doesn't bring a candle to the sights we had seen at the tournament."

"Yes, cars, outer space and those items that always have eyes on them." Robin explained. "I had learned quite a bit of things that even the divine dragon, Naga may not be aware of."

"Right! I am gracious for all of the things I had seen and I am gracious for our new friends for telling us about what is a culture festival." Lucina smiled.

"Same here." Robin said before looking around. "Say, don't we think we should get going? I don't see any monsters around here but it is better to be safe than sorry."

"R-Right?" Lucina nodded while looking down. "I don't trust that voice but unfortunately, the most logical thing to do is to follow his demands."

"Don't worry, if I notice an alternate path, I will tell you." Robin reassured.

Lucina smiled. "Please do."

The two then made their way down the path, hand-in-hand. They had walked on for five minutes before a certain voice had decided to make themselves known.

_"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."_

"You!" Lucina gasped before narrowing her eyes. "What do you want NOW?"

_"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love." _The mechanical voice explained.

The two then looked ahead at their path and just as the voice said, there seemed to be some kind of large picture with roses all over the frame.

_"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."_ The mechanical voice said.

"A wedding photo?" Lucina mused. "I still don't trust that voice but I fail to see the harm in looking at it. Come on, Robin."

With that, the two had made their way over to the picture to inspect it. However, their eyes had bugged out when they saw the picture was of a white-clad prince that was holding a woman in a wedding dress, bridal-style. Clearly a wedding photo.

But what really caught their attention was that the groom's head was Robin's and the bride's head was Lucina's.

Lucina's eyes bugged out as a deep red blush came upon. "W-W-What? What trickery is this!? Wait, you don't think that while we were unconscious…"

"N-No!" Robin said quickly before pointing a finger. "Take a long look at the picture. Don't you think it looked off."

Lucina paused before slowly scanning over the picture. "Hm. Yes, our heads don't seem to match up with the rest of the "bodies"."

"I think it was photoshopped or something like that." Robin nodded.

"I see…" Lucina said before sighing in relief. "Oh, thank the gods. If we really WERE stripped while unconscious…"

"Though one couldn't help but ask if that was the case, why put our regular clothes back on after doing the picture." Robin mused.

"I-In any case, I am starting to think that the voice is not really a threat." Lucina said, flatly. "Just… A nuisance at worst."

"Yes, he seemed genuinely determined to see us together…" Robin muttered. "It's too bad that either of us doesn't believe in destiny."

"Agreed." Lucina said. She then gave a small smile. "That being said, though. Now that I know that is just a harmless situation, the picture was quite cute."

"Yes, two people getting married. It is a lovely thing." Robin smiled.

Lucina nodded her head before she continued to look over the picture. "A wedding… After so long, I had never actually been or even witnessed to an actual one before."

Robin's smile vanished, knowing exactly why Lucina had never seen a wedding before. The blue-haired youth then continued.

"To be able to witness two people to express their strong feelings of love to each other and vow to stay together until the ends of time." Lucina said, softly.

"Lucina…" Robin said.

"Just once I wish that I could witness someone's wedding." The swordswoman explained.

"Well, you still have your whole life." Robin pointed out. "I am sure that you would be able to witness soon enough."

Lucina smiled and nodded. "Say, Robin, could you do me a huge favour?"

"Sure, what is it, Lucina?" The white-haired man asked.

"Could you lift me up?" The princess asked.

Robin blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Could you lift me up just like the people in the picture, please?" Lucina asked. "I know it could be somewhat tricky with our hands fused together but I want to see what it is like."

"Um, all right? If that is what you truly desire…" Robin mused, though still looking a bit unsure.

With that, he had scooped in her arms and held her up.

"Like this?" Robin asked.

"Perfect!" Lucina said before looking around. "I had always wanted to see why married couples like doing so."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." Robin said with a small smile.

"Well, you can put me down now." Lucina said.

"R-Right." Robin said, trying his best not to blush. He then put her back down. "In any case, I think that is all we have to do here for now. Let's continue onwards and try to find our way out."

"Agreed. The others must be worried about us." Lucina nodded.

The two then continued down the path while passing the picture and admired the lovely scenery in front of them. They had walked on for another five minutes, wondering how long was this path went on.

Then, Lucina spoke up. "Robin?"

"Yes, Lucina?" The tactician asked as the two stopped in their tracks.

"I know that it is obvious but I had been chosen to be your "destined partner" because of our experiences thus far?" Lucina asked.

"I should assume so. You are one of the closest friends I have in the army back home so I could see why they had paired us up together." Robin shrugged.

"Right… Listen, I know this sounds silly but…" Lucina said, softly. She then gave a smile. "I am glad that I had been picked."

Robin's eyes bugged out as his face turned bright red. "W-What!? You really mean that!"

Lucina's gasped before sharing the same blush after realizing what she said.

"Oh, no! Wait! I am sorry! To say such things that could easily be taken the wrong way in a situation like this!" She said, quickly. "What I meant to say that means you would give me support just like you had done so for my father!"

Robin paused, calming down a bit. "Oh, so THAT'S what you meant."

Lucina nodded her head. "You had stayed loyal, true and strong throughout the whole thing the entire time. Even when I had my doubts about you, you had proven me time and time again that my distrust had been replaced. I would be glad to spend my life with a person like you."

"Lucina…" Robin said, softly before giving a smile. "Thank you. I would also like to spend my life with someone like you."

The blue-haired woman's eyes widened at this. "R-Really?"

"Yes. Most people who would easily break down living in a world that you are forced to fight in. However, you didn't." Robin explained. "You remained strong and positive throughout the journey and I could see the determination to protect the ones you love as clear as day. I would be more than glad to be spending the rest of my life with someone like you."

Lucina looked to the side. "T-Thank you. I really appreciate the compliment."

"Believe me, Lucina." Robin noted. "If there is anyone who deserves someone to stick up you for all-time, it is you."

"Same with you…" The princess said, looking back into Robin's eyes.

The two were then silence for a moment. They were both staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

"...I think we should continue…" Lucina explained. "I am worried about what the others."

"Yeah, they may be worried for us." Robin nodded.

The two had continued their journey down their path that they had been on, ever since the start. After a few minutes, they had finally reached what they thought was their destination. A large, white church. It was then the mechanical voice spoke up.

_"The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."_ The voice said. _"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."_

Lucina's eyes bugged out when she heard this. "Bride and groom!? Oh no! You mean US!?"

_"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."_ The mechanical voice said.

"W-W-Wait! Just because I wanted to marry someone like Robin, doesn't mean I actually wanted to marry him!" Lucina cried out. "I mean I don't MIND marrying him but… Gods, my tongue is tied!"

_"Now open the door together." _The mechanical voice said.

Robin stared straight at the church doors intently. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes and used his free hand to open the door, shoving it open. Suddenly, "Here Comes The Bride" could be heard playing.

Lucina's face turned beet red as she gasped. "W-W-Wait, please! Even if this is what you want, you can't rush into it! I at least want my parents to be here!"

Robin didn't listen. He just walked inside of the church while dragging in his destined partner inside. Then, the doors had slowly started to close behind them as the two slowly watched down the aisle.

_"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health." _The mechanical voice said. _"Now, vow your love!"_

Robin was about to say something.

Suddenly, there was a large slam of the doors. The two turned around to see their fellow Smashers rushing towards them before they had started to pant heavily. It was then the two's hands had finally become unstuck.

"As Lucina's great, great, great, great, great grandfather, I believe I have a right to object!" Marth yelled.

"S-Sir Marth?" Lucina gasped.

"Lucina, Robin, I am aware that your army had married each other while still in the war..." The Hero King scolded. "But to just accept a forced wedding like this is absolutely absurd!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sir Marth…" Lucina said, hanging her head in shame.

"My apologies…" Robin said, doing the same.

It seems that the wedding has been called off...

**NEXT DEADLINE: 6th FEBRUARY**


	4. Bowser

_"Your destined partner is… lo and behold…" _The mechanical voice said.

Robin watched as the spotlights continued to shine onto her allies. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights had finally focused on one particular Smasher. As it did so, loud cheering could be heard.

Bowser's eyes lit up as he pumped his fists in victory.

"Yes! I won! In your face, Mario!" He shouted triumphantly. It was then he had realized that was going on. "Wait… I wooooonnnnnnnn!"

That was the sound of Bowser after she and Robin fell through a trap door each, dropping them below.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After falling through the trap door, Robin and Bowser had soon hit the bottom with a loud thud, blacking out instantly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had soon came to. The two groaned before sitting down.

"Ugh… How dare you do that to the king of Koopas?" Bowser groaned.

"Bowser, are you okay?" Robin weakly asked.

"Yeah, I had survived lost falls from this from my many battles with Mario." The king said, waving it off. His eyes then bugged out before turning towards Robin. "Um, I never said that…"

The two then slowly made their way to their feet. It was then the two of them had quickly realized something really important. They were holding hands.

"Hey, what the heck?" Bowser demanded. "Why are you getting so cozy?"

"Ack! I'm sorry! I didn't knew!" Robin cried.

She then tried to let go of Bowser's hand. However, after a bit of pulling, the two had quickly noticed they were unable to take their hands apart.

Soon, Bowser got desperate and lifted his arm in the air in an attempt to comically trying to shake Robin off of him. "H-Hey! What gives! Who super-glued our hands together!?"

_"It seems that you had reached your destination." _The mechanical voice from earlier spoke.

"Hey, it's that weird voice!" Bowser yelled before getting angry. "You think it was pretty funny sending ME down a pitfall, eh!?"

_"This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."_ The mechanical voice pointed out.

It was then Robin and Lucina had finally took the chance to look around the area they had been dropped in. They seemed to be on a path in a beautiful meadow that had flowers everywhere. Looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue with a few clouds and even a rainbow. It was just like the fairytale version of heaven.

_"What could be waiting up ahead?" _The mechanical voice asked. _"You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."_

"Hand-in-hand!? So YOU were the one who did this!?" Bowser yelled while holding up his arm, holding Robin a few feet off the ground. "I demand you unstuck us at once!"

_"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so." _The mechanical voice explained. _"These are your apparent options. Now step forth!"_

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bowser roared while shaking in anger, inadverently shaking Robin as well.

"H-Hey! Bowser, please! My hand is stuck to you, remember?" Robin pleaded.

Bowser stopped shaking to glare down at Robin. "Why do you think I am so angry!?"

"Bowser, calm down!" The white-haired woman begged. "I know that this is nothing like you wanted but we have to cooperate if you want to get out of here!"

The Koopa paused. "Or I could tear off your arm."

Robin immediately jumped at this before narrowing her eyes. "I strongly recommend against it! Sooner or later, you would have to regroup with the others! I doubt that they would be pleased to find out that you had disembowled."

"Oh, right… How come I keep forgetting that most of the Smashers here are goody-goodies?" Bowser muttered. His face then lit up as he snapped his fingers. "Hey! How about YOU cut your own arm off? Then, I won't get in trouble because all I did was be a witness."

Robin cast Bowser an exasperated glare. "...Nobody is going to cut anyone's limbs off."

Bowser's smirk vanished. "Oh, come on! Do you really expect me to just walk hand-in-hand like some kind of lovey-dovey couple?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have a choice at the moment…" Robin sighed while shaking her head. "Our hands seemed to be stuck together and there is literally nowhere to go but the path in front of us…"

"So what are you saying?" Bowser asked in disbelief. "Just grin and bear it."

"Yes. Or at least don't do anything to me." Robin said, narrowing her eyes. "I am just as much a victim here as you are!"

Bowser's eyebrow twitched before sighing. "Fine… But only I don't want the others breathing down my neck for a logical reaction."

"...In what world is tearing off someone's arm a logical reaction?" Robin asked.

"Whatever, let's go…" Bowser spat before looking to the side.

He then let out a deep sigh.

"This was supposed to be with Peach…"

"What was that?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I said the exit better be within our reach!" Bowser lied.

Robin gave a suspicious glare. "Right…"

The two then made their way down the path, hand-in-hand. They had walked on for five minutes before a certain voice had decided to make themselves known.

_"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."_

"You again!?" Bowser asked in disbelief. "Don't you have some other wedding to comment on!?"

_"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love." _The mechanical voice explained.

The two then looked ahead at their path and just as the voice said, there seemed to be some kind of large picture with roses all over the frame.

_"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."_ The mechanical voice said.

"A wedding photo? Hmm… Maybe I could see some ideas on what Peach's dress should be…" Bowser said quietly before speaking. "Um, I don't think we have much of a choice, do we? After all, it is in our path. Come on, might as well get this over with."

With that, the two had made their way over to the picture to inspect it. However, their eyes had bugged out when they saw the picture was of a white-clad prince that was holding a woman in a wedding dress, bridal-style. Clearly a wedding photo.

But what really caught their attention was that the groom's head was Bowser's and the bride's head was Robin's.

"W-W-What…?" Bowser asked. He then got furious. "What is this mockery!?"

"Bowser, calm down!" Robin pleaded.

"Calm down, calm down! Robin, how in the world could you look at this and not be outraged!?" The king roared. "Whoever made that thing, I am going to soak him from head to tie in gasoline and then…"

"Bowser, please! It is a fake!" The tactician pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that!? Anyway, who knows me knows that it is not my build!" The Koopa snapped. "I was just upset that people who somehow DON'T know me may see this and see him as a scrawny wimp."

Robin blinked twice. "...Huh?"

"Look at this muscle!" Bowser said, flexing his free arm. "Doesn't it look like ANYTHING of that bisho… Whatever you called it that little girls are gawking over? No, it doesn't!"

"...THAT'S what you are furious about?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"In fact, let me prove my point." Bowser said. "Come here!"

Robin was immediately taken back. "E-Excuse me?"

"I want to show you something that no wimpy pretty-boy could do!" Bowser said before reaching down with his free arm. "Now up you go!"

"H-Hey, wait!" Robin said.

However, her plea fell on deaf ears. Reaching down, he picked up Robin from off the ground. He then had her sit on his shoulder. Bowser stood looking proud at what he had done.

"Well? Would anyone with the same build as that prince would be able to carry him onto his shoulder?" Bowser grinned.

Robin paused before sighing. "No, Bowser. It is not impossible but it is still very difficult to do so."

"Yeah, I thought so. I just wanted to prove my case." Bowser said. "So you are enjoying the view up there or do you want to come back down?"

"Huh?" Robin asked. "Um, I am done now, thanks."

"Alright." Bowser said before placing Robin back down. "Now that is over with with, let's burn this joke into the ground!"

The mage winced at this. "You don't have to go THAT far!"

"Oh and why not?" Bowser asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing, I actually think the photo is quite cute." Robin explained.

Bowser's eyes widened at this. "Wait… What?"

"Yes, I found out it quite endearing, if that makes any sense." Robin smiled.

"R-Really?" Bowser asked with his cheeks blushing a bit. He then coughed. "B-But of course! Even though it didn't had the same build, it still had my handsome face on it so naturally, you would love it!"

He then looked to the side as he and Robin shared a silence.

"I-In any case, I choose the build is the only thing wrong with this photo so I won't burn it…" Bowser muttered. "Let's keep going…"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Um, all right…"

The two then continued down the path while passing the picture and admired the lovely scenery in front of them. They had walked on for another five minutes, wondering how long was this path went on.

Suddenly, Robin then spoke up. "Bowser?"

"Yeah, snow-hair?" The dragon-like creature asked.

"Are you having a good time?" Robin asked.

Bowser stared down at Robin in disbelief. "What kind of question is that!? I am stuck in this cutesy place with my hands stuck to you and being demanded by the most bored voice in the world and you are asking me if I am having a good time?"

Robin paused.

"If I was Peach, would things be any different?" She asked, softly.

Bowser's eyes widened before looking away. "Um, since you put it like THAT, yes, it would. I mean I would still be upset over that photo but if Peach says it looked cute like you did, I would still…"

Robin then sighed. "You really do love Peach?"

Bowser blinked twice. "No, I just kidnap and force him to marry me just to troll Mario. Okay, I do that but you know what I mean."

Robin shook her head. "Well, Peach is not going to tolerate, yet alone be in love with you if you kept kidnapping her."

"Why not? It worked for Beauty and the Beast!" Bowser shrugged, making Robin's eyes bugged out.

"Had you NOT watched the mo…" She said before holding her head. "Look, whatever you think happened in Beauty and the Beast, it doesn't work in reality."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just give up?" Bowser asked in disbelief. "Why do you think that I only kidnap Peach and Peach alone? She is the only one for me!"

"Well, you could start by curbing your attitude if you want her to give you the time of day." Robin said.

"You mean, act like a goody-goody?" Bowser asked. "Not my style."

"Well, isn't technically Peach a "goody-goody"?" Robin retorted.

"That's…" Bowser snapped before looking away. "That's none of your business! Seriously, why are you so interested?"

"Because this is affecting not only Peach, Mario and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom but also you, your own kingdom and your family…" Robin explained. "If you can't accept defeat from Mario, then you might as well try to prove that you deserve Peach more than him."

"What have you thinking I had been trying to do all this time!?" Bowser snapped.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I mean WITHOUT showing off about your skills, your status and your body?"

Bowser blinked twice. "But… If I don't do that, what else is there?"

"What else... " Robin asked before slapping her forehead. "How about your personality?"

"Oh? And what makes you so sure that Peach would actually like me if I changed my personality?" Bowser asked.

"You will be surprised what many people had gotten married because of that." Robin pointed out.

Bowser paused for a moment.

"And why would you help me?"

"Like I said earlier, this is affecting but then just you." Robin said. "Then again, nobody had actually had the courage and/or patience to tell you just that, right?"

"R-Right…" Bowser asked, softly. "No one had ever told me off… At least not like this…"

"Just give it some thought, alright?" Robin sighed. "In any case, we are not going to go anywhere if we are just talking like this."

"Y-Yeah, let's keep going…" Bowser mused while looking down at Robin in awe.

The two had continued their journey down their path that they had been on, ever since the start. After a few minutes, they had finally reached what they thought was their destination. A large, white church. It was then the mechanical voice spoke up.

_"The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."_ The voice said. _"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."_

"Oh, great! What do you want THIS tim…" Bowser snapped before realizing something. "Wait? Did you just said bride and groom?"

_"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."_ The mechanical voice said.

"Eternal love!?" Bowser exclaimed. "W-Wait a minute! This is a forced marriage! What kind of sick monster would do that to a person!?"

_"Now open the door together." _The mechanical voice said.

Robin stared straight at the church doors intently. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes and used her free hand to open the door, shoving it open. Suddenly, "Here Comes The Bride" could be heard playing.

"HEY! What are you doing!?" Bowser roared. Suddenly, his face soon softened. "Y-You don't mind spending your entire life with ME?"

Robin didn't listen. She just walked inside of the church while dragging in her destined partner inside. Then, the doors had slowly started to close behind them as the two slowly watched down the aisle.

_"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health." _The mechanical voice said. _"Now, vow your love!"_

Robin was about to say something.

Suddenly, there was a large slam of the doors. The two turned around to see their fellow Smashers rushing towards them before they had started to pant heavily. It was then the two's hands had finally become unstuck.

"I object!" Mario yelled. "No, wait! I double-object! I triple-object!"

"Robin, what are you doing!?" Peach called out.

"Daddy, how could you!? How could you!?" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Son! I… I can explain!" Bowser pleaded. "Would you believe that she was all over me?"

Bowser Jr. shook his head. "It was one thing to give up on Mama Peach but you didn't even invite me! Or the Koopalings! You think I don't want to see my dad getting married and giving me a new mommy!"

"Give up on Mama Peach?" Peach asked before tilting her head to the side. "Huh, I never thought about that if Bowser and Robin went through with this wedding."

"PEACH!" Mario yelled, looking appalled by the princess' words.

"ACK!" Peach gasped. "I am sorry!"

"And because you aren't doing this wedding probably, this is not a proper one and thus not an actual marriage!" Bowser Jr. snapped. "Peach, Robin, I don't care who you marry just at least invite me! And come with us and let's get out of this ridiculous place!"

Mario rolled his eyes with a shrug. "Sure, we'll-a go with that…"

The King of the Koopas winced before looking down. "S-Sorry, son."

"Y-Your son is really proving that you two are related…" Robin winced.

It seems that the wedding has been called off…

**NEXT DEADLINE: 13th FEBRUARY**


	5. Sonic

NOTE: This chapter's poll had ended up in a tie. I believe now is the perfect time to tell you that whenever that happens, I will personally choose who I get to write for.

_"Your destined partner is… lo and behold…" _The mechanical voice said.

Robin watched as the spotlights continued to shine onto her allies. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights had finally focused on one particular Smasher. As it did so, loud cheering could be heard.

Sonic jumped when he noticed that the spotlight was on him.

"What? ME?" He cried. He then narrowed his eyes. "I knew it! This is some kind of trick! I already enoughhhhhhhhh!"

That was the sound of Sonic after he and Robin fell through a trap door each, dropping them below.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After falling through the trap door, Robin and Sonic had soon hit the bottom with a loud thud, blacking out instantly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had soon came to. The two groaned before sitting down.

"Dang… That hurt…" Sonic said, rubbing his hand.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Robin weakly asked.

"Of course I am! I just LOVE falling from trap doors!" The hedgehog said, sarcastically.

The two then slowly made their way to their feet. It was then the two of them had quickly realized something really important. They were holding hands.

"H-Hey! What is with the hand-holding!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Robin gasped. "I am sorry! I didn't know what was happening!"

She then tried to let go of Sonic's hand. However, after a bit of pulling, the two had quickly noticed they were unable to take their hands apart.

"H-Hey! Did some super-glued our hands together while we were unconscious!?" Sonic exclaimed. "What is going on!?"

_"It seems that you had reached your destination." _The mechanical voice from earlier spoke.

"Hey! You're that boring voice!" Sonic exclaimed before narrowing his eyes. "Alright, joke's over! What is going on!?"

_"This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."_ The mechanical voice pointed out.

It was then Robin and Sonic had finally took the chance to look around the area they had been dropped in. They seemed to be on a path in a beautiful meadow that had flowers everywhere. Looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue with a few clouds and even a rainbow. It was just like the fairytale version of heaven.

_"What could be waiting up ahead?" _The mechanical voice asked. _"You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."_

"Hand-in-hand?" Sonic growled. "I knew it! You were behind getting our hands stuck together!"

_"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so." _The mechanical voice explained. _"These are your apparent options. Now step forth!"_

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Sonic roared.

"Sonic, please calm down!" Robin begged.

"Calm down? Calm down!?" The Blue Blur said in disbelief. "Look at me! I can't go fast like this! You are one of the slowest, if not THE slowest runner in the tournament! Seriously, when GANONDORF could beat you in a footrace, you know you have a problem!"

Robin merely sighed at this. "I know, Sonic but…"

"Seriously, aren't you supposed to be in an army?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "How are you able to survive if you can't outrun anyone!"

Robin immediately took offense. "Now hold on! Just because I am slow, doesn't mean I am a poor soldier! I would like to remind you that I am a tactician and I used my smarts to help get my friends around their weaknesses, let alone my own speed."

Sonic gave Robin an unimpressed look. "But said smarts is completely useless when we are in an open field with no direction and being handicapped by having one of your arms stuck to me…"

The white-haired woman narrowed her eyes . "I would like to remind you that YOU are handicapped too."

"That is the entire reason I am angry!" Sonic roared. "I have to slow down because I am stuck with you! This is a nightmare! That is IF we don't run into those monsters!"

Robin just shook her head. "Look, Sonic. I could understand your frustration but just standing here whining about it isn't going to get us anywhere."

Sonic paused before holding his head with his free hand. "Great, now you are SCOLDING me about not going fast and NOT being a hypocrite about it. Fine, let's go. Moving slowly is better than not moving at all."

"That's the spirit, Sonic!" Robin smiled. "Don't worry, as far as I could see, all we have to do is go straight."

"Let's hope for both of our sakes, I don't go mad from isolation." The hedgehog muttered.

The two then made their way down the path, hand-in-hand. They had walked on for five minutes before a certain voice had decided to make themselves known.

_"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."_

Sonic immediately groaned in exasperation. "What do you want NOW?"

_"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love." _The mechanical voice explained.

The two then looked ahead at their path and just as the voice said, there seemed to be some kind of large picture with roses all over the frame.

_"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."_ The mechanical voice said.

"Oh great… Just what we need, a stupid distraction." Sonic muttered before rolling his eyes. "Well, it is in our way anyway so let's humor them…"

With that, the two had made their way over to the picture to inspect it. However, their eyes had bugged out when they saw the picture was of a white-clad prince that was holding a woman in a wedding dress, bridal-style. Clearly a wedding photo.

But what really caught their attention was that the groom's head was Sonic's and the bride's head was Robin's.

"Oh no…" Sonic said with his pupils shrinking. "I had a nightmare about this before… Now this is the part where you take off your face to reveal that it is Amy, Robin."

The tactician blinked twice. "Um, come again?"

"Nothing…" Sonic groaned.

Robin raised an eyebrow but deciding to change the subject. "Don't worry, it is fake."

"Yeah, anyone with eyes could see that." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

He then stared up at the photo. His eyes then suddenly lit up in realization.

"On the other hand, at least there is ONE good thing to this thing's existence." Sonic noted.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Here, let me carry you." Sonic offered.

Robin blinked twice. "...Come again?"

"You heard me." Sonic said. "Let me carry you just like in the photo."

Robin stared down at Sonic for a moment before his eyes lit up in realization. "Ohhhh. I get it. If you are holding me, you would be able to run around a little more freely."

"Expected nothing less from a tactician!" Sonic said, now sporting his trademark smirk.

"But…" Robin paused. "You are not that strong…"

"I admit I won't be able to run at my full speed but I am still strong to carry you." Sonic explained. "You don't seem THAT heavy."

Robin stayed silent. She then nodded her head with a smile. "It is worth a shot."

Sonic returned the gesture before going to pick up Robin. Despite the obvious size difference, Sonic was able to carry his "destined partner" without little hassle.

"So, are you comfortable?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, you are surprisingly strong." Robin noted in awe.

"Thanks." Sonic smiled. "Not only could I actually run but I could also fight."

Robin's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Yeah, my options are still limited but I could use my dive kick as a homing attack." Sonic explained.

Suddenly, his smile vanished as he stared into Robin's face. The white-haired woman had gotten confused.

"W-What?" Robin asked.

"If I die here…" Sonic said. "You are not going to kiss me, are you?"

Robin's eyes widened. "W-What kind of question is THAT?"

Sonic paused. "I don't know…"

Robin blinked twice. She then narrowed her eyes. "Well, whatever your reason, don't say things like that when we are alone and handicapped like this."

"R-Right, I am sorry…" Sonic apologized. "I-In any case, let's move on."

"A-Alright…" Robin said, though still curious as to why Sonic said that.

The two then continued down the path while passing the picture and admired the lovely scenery in front of them. They had walked on for another five minutes, wondering how long was this path went on.

Sonic then gave a deep sigh of relief. "You have no idea how glad I am that I am able to run again."

Robin chuckled. "You really need value speed, don't you?"

"Of course! I am the Blue Blur, after all!" Sonic said, smugly. "I don't know what I do if I had to go through that labyrinth all over again."

Robin blinked twice. "Labyrinth?"

"Oh, right. You didn't know." Sonic realized. "Well, you see a long time ago, my old nemesis Dr. Eggman had snuck into my house while I was sleeping and traded my trademark shoes for some identically-looking ones.

Robin paused. "Wait… You mean your enemy had a chance to kill you and he didn't."

"Yeah, this is why I constantly question his status as a "genius"." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, those shoes… Those evil shoes… They had somehow took away my speed and my ability to jump! It was like cement shoes!"

"Oh, wow… You must had been at a big disadvantage…" Robin frowned.

"You could say that again!" Sonic muttered. "The only thing I could do except move like a snail is my Spin Dash! Without it, I would be completely helpless!"

"You must had felt horrible…" Robin said.

"I did…" Sonic said. He then looked down. "There was only one good thing I had brought away from that experience."

"And that is…" Robin asked.

Sonic then let out a deep sigh.

"It made me realized that I took my speed for granted. I… I never knew how much useless I am without my speed." He explained. "I can't fight… I can't run… I literally can't even jump. Even if I was still able to move, I felt trapped."

Robin stared at Sonic in complete awe.

"S-Sonic, I never knew that you had felt that way…" Robin said.

The hedgehog merely sighed. "Yeah, well, for most of the time, I had my speed with me. Seriously, I can't think how many times I saved so many because of it. Heck, without my Spin Dash, Eggman would had beaten me…"

Robin paused. "So… When someone uses a Stop Watch or you come too close to a Swirlix…"

"Yeah… I was totally freaking out…" Sonic said. "I mean I know that most people wouldn't mind it when compared to getting hit by a Hammer or a Homerun Bat but honestly, I felt that being slowed down is one of the worst punishments of all."

"Sonic…" Robin said, softly.

She then narrowed her eyes.

"We have to get out of here."

Sonic returned the gesture. "Right. The sooner, the better. Oh, and Robin."

"Yes, Sonic?" The mage asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I feel like a lot had been taken off my chest…" The runner said. "But…"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I know that you have a reputation. I won't tell anyone about this." Robin reassured with a smile.

Sonic sighed in relief before smiling himself. "Thanks, Robin."

The two had continued their journey down their path that they had been on, ever since the start. After a few minutes, they had finally reached what they thought was their destination. A large, white church. It was then the mechanical voice spoke up.

_"The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."_ The voice said. _"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."_

"Wait, bride and groom!?" Sonic exclaimed before putting down Robin. "Oh no! Don't tell me that you are going to go THIS far!"

_"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."_ The mechanical voice said.

This immediately enraged Sonic. "You have no idea what the word "free" means!"

_"Now open the door together." _The mechanical voice said.

Robin stared straight at the church doors intently. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes and used her free hand to open the door, shoving it open. Suddenly, "Here Comes The Bride" could be heard playing.

"H-Hey! What the heck do you think you are doing!?" Sonic roared. His eyes then bugged out. "W-Wait… Amy, is that you?"

Robin didn't listen. She just walked inside of the church while dragging in her destined partner inside. Then, the doors had slowly started to close behind them as the two slowly watched down the aisle.

_"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health." _The mechanical voice said. _"Now, vow your love!"_

Robin was about to say something.

Suddenly, there was a large slam of the doors. The two turned around to see their fellow Smashers rushing towards them before they had started to pant heavily. It was then the two's hands had finally become unstuck.

"Sonic! Robin! What do-a you think you are doing!?" Mario said in disbelief.

"Mario!" The blue hedgehog said.

"Why are-a you two of all people, just going with the flow for!?" Mario scolded. "There is-a no way a wedding like this is official!"

Sonic chuckled nervously while scratching the side of his head. "Um, sorry, man… Got carried away in the chaos…"

"Forgive me…" Robin said, looking down.

It seems that the wedding has been called off…

**NEXT DEADLINE: 21st FEBRUARY**


	6. Duck Hunt

NOTE: For the person wondering who is the "prankster", he will never show up in this story. However, in the actual game, it was an extremely hammy evil priest which the party fights as a boss fight.

_"Your destined partner is… lo and behold…" _The mechanical voice said.

Robin watched as the spotlights continued to shine onto her allies. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights had finally focused on one particular Smasher. As it did so, loud cheering could be heard.

The dog of the Duck Hunt Duo yelped while the duck squawked in disbelief.

"Woof?" The dog asked. "AWOOOOOO!"

That was the sound of the Duck Hunt Dog after he and Robin fell through a trap door each, dropping them below. The duck gaped in horror as he flew watching the trap door close, preventing them to go in.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After falling through the trap door, Robin and the dog had soon hit the bottom with a loud thud, blacking out instantly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had soon came to. The two groaned before sitting up.

The dog whimpered a few times.

"Oh my head…" Robin groaned. "Boy, are you alright?"

The dog whimpered two more times but nodded his head, confirming that he was alright.

It was then the two of them had quickly realized something really important. They were holding hands. Or rather Robin was grasping the dog's front paw.

"Hm?" Robin asked before gasping. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't knew we were holding hands!"

She then tried to let go of the dog's paw. However, after a bit of pulling, the two had quickly noticed they were unable to take their hands apart.

"W-What? Our hands? We can't tear them apart!" Robin gasped.

_"It seems that you had reached your destination." _The mechanical voice from earlier spoke.

"You!" Robin gaped before narrowing her eyes. "What had you done to us!? Why had you dropped us here!?"

_"This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."_ The mechanical voice pointed out.

It was then Robin and the dog had finally took the chance to look around the area they had been dropped in. They seemed to be on a path in a beautiful meadow that had flowers everywhere. Looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue with a few clouds and even a rainbow. It was just like the fairytale version of heaven.

_"What could be waiting up ahead?" _The mechanical voice asked. _"You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."_

"Hand-in-hand? So you are the one who had stuck our hands together!" Robin roared. "Why did you do that!? What do you hope to accomplish?"

_"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so." _The mechanical voice explained. _"These are your apparent options. Now step forth!"_

The dog growled before barking furiously a few times.

"Calm down, boy." Robin reassured. "I strongly doubt he would listen to us."

The dog grumbled underneath his breath as he looked down.

"I know… This is a horrible situation to be in…" Robin frowned. "Being separated by our friends. Having our fighting capabilities limited. Not even your duck friend is here…"

The dog sadly looked down at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry, all we have to do is find a exit out of this place but also find our friends." Robin reassured. She then realized something. "Wait a minute. You are a hunting dog, aren you?"

The dog immediately brightened up before nodding his head.

"Shouldn't you take up the scent of at least one of them?" Robin asked. "For better or for worse, you should definitely pick up Wario's scent.

The dog's smile vanished as he grimaced in disgust.

"I know… But again for better or for worse, he should be the easiest one to sniff out." Robin offered.

The dog whimpered at the thought of actually ATTEMPTING to sniff out Wario. However, he weakly nodded his head and started to sniff the air, trying to find some kind of hints. But after a few seconds, he shook his head in defeat.

"No good, huh?" Robin asked. "Well, it can't be helped. We have no choice but to wander down this path."

The dog's eyes widened while looking up in surprise.

"I know. We would technically be walking into the enemy's hands…" Robin said. "Unfortunately, there is no other alternatives…"

The dog slowly nodding his head.

"Also, here." Robin said. She then crouched down and picked up the dog, carrying him in her arms. "There, comfortable?"

The dog nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Great. At least now we could move forward." Robin smiled. "Let's try to find your duck friend and the others."

The dog barked happily.

The two then made their way down the path, hand-in-hand. They had walked on for five minutes before a certain voice had decided to make themselves known.

_"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."_

"You again?" Robin asked. She then narrowed her eyes. "What is it you want, this time?"

_"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love." _The mechanical voice explained.

The two then looked ahead at their path and just as the voice said, there seemed to be some kind of large picture with roses all over the frame.

_"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."_ The mechanical voice said.

The dog raised a non-existent eyebrow before looking back up at Robin in confusion.

"Hmm, I don't know what that voice is planning but I had failed to see the fault in seeing it." Robin explained. "Let's go."

With that, the two had made their way over to the picture to inspect it. However, their eyes had bugged out when they saw the picture was of a white-clad prince that was holding a woman in a wedding dress, bridal-style. Clearly a wedding photo.

But what really caught their attention was that the groom's head was the dog's and the bride's head was Robin's.

The dog blinked twice for a moment. Then, he put his free hand to his mouth and did his trademark laugh.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Figures that you would find that funny."

The dog nodded his head, still having his big grin on his face.

Robin chuckled a bit herself. "I must admit, I am pleasantly surprised. From what I had been told from the others, you wasn't the type of person to laugh at yourself."

The dog stop grinning before looking up at Robin with a confused look on his face.

Robin immediately shrank back. "Um, well, I… It is just that some of the other Smashers, particular the ones from the first and second tournaments said you loved laughing at other people but you didn't liked it when people laughed at you."

The dog's eyes widened. He then looked to the side with a sad look on his face.

"H-Hey. Sorry." Robin frowned. "I never knew that it was a sensitive topic for you."

The dog didn't react at all. Instead, he merely gave a deep sigh.

Robin paused for a moment. "Boy, this isn't the first time that others had spread rumors about you, right?"

The dog looked up at Robin and sadly nodded. The white-haired woman shook her head.

"If I knew that it was hurting you this much…" She said softly. She then narrowed her eyes. "When we reunite with the others, I will talk to said people who had spread rumors."

The dog's eyes widened before looking up at Robin with a shocked look on his face.

Robin raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Why the surprise? You are my friend, aren't you? Therefore, trying to stop the gossip should be the least I could do for you."

The dog's eyes lit up when he heard this. He had then happily licked Robin's face.

Robin chuckled when he did this. "Don't worry. We are comrades, aren't we? Well, let's go get out of this place."

The dog nodded his head, going back to his usual cheerful state.

The two then continued down the path while passing the picture and admired the lovely scenery in front of them. They had walked on for another five minutes, wondering how long was this path went on.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I had just now realized how unfairly the others had been treating you." Robin said.

The dog looked up at Robin with a confused look on his face.

"It is just that a lot of people had been saying lots of bad things about you around the mansion. Mainly because of your constant laughter." Robin explained.

The dog paused for a moment.

"I mean I could definitely see Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario talking poor about you. Even people like Falco and Dedede." Robin frowned. "But even Link and Samus of all people, talk behind your back."

The dog merely looked to the side with a solemn look on his face.

"Boy… This tournament wasn't the first time people had said bad things about you, was it?" Robin asked.

The dog gave a soft whimper while nodding his head.

Robin frowned. "Wow, I never knew that you had gotten such a bad reputation just because of your laughter. I mean I could understand that people don't like being taunted but to have such a negative opinion on you…"

Suddenly, she had just realized something.

"Must be nice to have that duck friend around, huh?" She asked.

The dog looked back at Robin and nodded, confirming that she was right.

Robin then gave a smile. "That means you are not alone, at least. One friend could make all of the difference. I know that. After all, if it wasn't for Chrom, I probably wouldn't be here."

The dog paused before barking a bit with a happy look on his face.

"I would gladly hang out with you and your duck friend if that is what you want." Robin offered.

The dog happily nodded.

"Glad to see it." Robin smiled. "But first, we have to get out of this place.

The dog nodded his head. This time with a more serious look on his face.

The two had continued their journey down their path that they had been on, ever since the start. After a few minutes, they had finally reached what they thought was their destination. A large, white church. It was then the mechanical voice spoke up.

_"The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."_ The voice said. _"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."_

"Wait, bride and groom?" Robin gasped. "Is THIS what this had been leading up to?"

_"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."_ The mechanical voice said.

"I take that as a yes." Robin sighed while shaking her head. "I don't know why I bother asking as if he would answer."

_"Now open the door together." _The mechanical voice said.

Robin stared straight at the church doors intently. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes and used her free hand to open the door, shoving it open. Suddenly, "Here Comes The Bride" could be heard playing.

The dog yelped as he looked up at Robin with a shocked look on his face. She wasn't serious, was he?

Robin didn't listen. She just walked inside of the church while dragging in her destined partner inside. Then, the doors had slowly started to close behind them as the two slowly watched down the aisle.

_"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health." _The mechanical voice said. _"Now, vow your love!"_

Robin was about to say something.

Suddenly, there was a large slam of the doors. The two turned around to see their fellow Smashers rushing towards them before they had started to pant heavily. It was then the two's hands had finally become unstuck.

"_HEY! What do you think you are doing, you chuckling chucklehead!" _The duck roared, flapping his wings.

"_W-Wait, I could explain!" _The dog insisted as Robin set him down. "_W-Would you believe that she was all over me?"_

"_Yeah, right." _The duck said, rolling his eyes. "_Just get over here! Just being here may be enough to get Robin arrested. Do you want that?"_

The dog hanged his head. "_N-no… Sorry…"_

Robin winced. "It is hard to understand but it is clear that the duck is the leader of the duo."

**NEXT DEADLINE: 5th MARCH**


	7. Rosalina

_"Your destined partner is… lo and behold…" _The mechanical voice said.

Robin watched as the spotlights continued to shine onto his allies. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights had finally focused on one particular Smasher. As it did so, loud cheering could be heard.

Rosalina gave a small gasp as she put her free hand to her mouth. Her Luma child gave a surprise chirp.

"Wait, I'M his special one?" She said, shocked. "Wow, I don't know how to reactttttttttt!"

That was the sound of Rosalina after she and Robin fell through a trap door each, dropping them below. The Luma looked in horror as the trap door closed, preventing him from chasing after them.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After falling through the trap door, Robin and Rosalina had soon hit the bottom with a loud thud, blacking out instantly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had soon came to. The two groaned before sitting down.

"Oh wow…" Rosalina groaned. "What just happened?"

"R-Rosalina, are you okay?" Robin weakly asked.

"Y-Yes…" The blue-clad woman said. "I don't know how they did it but that trap door had a strong gravity in it…"

The two then slowly made their way to their feet. It was then the two of them had quickly realized something really important. They were holding hands.

"Um, Robin, why do you need to hold my hand?" Rosalina asked.

The white-haired man's eyes widened. "O-oh! Sorry!"

He then tried to let go of Sonic's hand. However, after a bit of pulling, the two had quickly noticed they were unable to take their hands apart.

"W-What is going on? How come we are unable to pull our hands apart?" Rosalina asked.

_"It seems that you had reached your destination." _The mechanical voice from earlier spoke.

"Oh, it is you!" Rosalina said before narrowing her uncovered eye. "Where had you taken us!?"

_"This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."_ The mechanical voice pointed out.

It was then Robin and Rosalina had finally took the chance to look around the area they had been dropped in. They seemed to be on a path in a beautiful meadow that had flowers everywhere. Looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue with a few clouds and even a rainbow. It was just like the fairytale version of heaven.

_"What could be waiting up ahead?" _The mechanical voice asked. _"You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."_

"So you were the one who stuck our hands together." Rosalina said, sternly.

_"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so." _The mechanical voice explained. _"These are your apparent options. Now step forth!"_

"Wait! Is this because we are… "Destined partners"?" Rosalina asked. "Is that why we are here?"

"It would seem so." Robin noted. "Still… To go to THIS extent."

"Indeed." Rosalina said. She then looked around. "We are even the only ones here. Not even my child is here."

"Oh dear… I hope he will be alright…" Robin frowned.

"Don't worry, Mario, Peach and the others should be with them." Rosalina reassured. "Still, I am still concerned for him. Mainly because he would be very worried about me."

"Yes, must be frightening to see their mother disappear into a trap door…" Robin noted. "We have to get out of here."

"My thoughts exactly." Rosalina said before looking around. "But… It is easier said than done. There is literally no place to hide so if we get caught by those monsters, we would have literally no ways to fend for ourselves."

Robin then raised an eyebrow. "I must admit, despite the grim situation, you are taking this well."

"Panicking would not do anything." Rosalina explained. "If we want to reunite with our friends, we have to keep a clear head."

"As expected as the princess of the stars." Robin smiled.

"Thank you." Rosalina said. "Being the mother of so many Lumas teaches to have much patience."

"I know what you mean." Robin explained. "I may not be the leader of the army I am in but as a tactician, I have to have as much patience as you."

Rosalina blinked twice. "Wait, you are comparing your army to small children?"

Robin looked to the side. "Well, in some sense, it is not TOO far off."

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "In any case, we should continue on."

Robin nodded his head. "Right. Seeing that there is literally only one path on us, we have no choice but go on it."

The two then made their way down the path, hand-in-hand. They had walked on for five minutes before a certain voice had decided to make themselves known.

_"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."_

"It's that voice again." Rosalina gasped. "What do you think he wants now?"

_"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love." _The mechanical voice explained.

The two then looked ahead at their path and just as the voice said, there seemed to be some kind of large picture with roses all over the frame.

_"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."_ The mechanical voice said.

"Hmm… I fail to see the harm in looking at it for only a few seconds." Rosalina suggested. "Let's go, Robin."

With that, the two had made their way over to the picture to inspect it. However, their eyes had bugged out when they saw the picture was of a white-clad prince that was holding a woman in a wedding dress, bridal-style. Clearly a wedding photo.

But what really caught their attention was that the groom's head was Robin's and the bride's head was Rosalina's.

"Oh my!" Rosalina gasped. "Whoever that person is, he is really getting… Passionate about this whole destined partner plot…"

"Well, that is one way of putting it..." Robin said with a weak chuckle. He then noticed something. "Wait, our heads seemed off."

"Yes, this is obviously a fake." Rosalina nodded. "We would had definitely remembered posing like this."

She then paused for a moment, eyeing the picture.

"A wedding…" She said, softly. "I haven't seen a wedding for a long time."

Robin turned towards the princess in surprise. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, me and my children had been travelling the galaxy, looking at all of the different planets and witnessed several events." Rosalina explained. "But we had never once came across a wedding."

"Wow, that is quite sad…" Robin frowned.

"Yes, I had shown my children several pictures but pictures could only do so much." Rosalina said. "That is why I had decided to join the events of the Star Children more enough."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Star Children?"

"It is a long story." Rosalina explained. "But to put it brief, seven children have power in their hearts that is as strong as the very Power Stars shattered throughout the universe. They are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario and Bowser."

Robin's eyes widened. "Wait, Wario and Bowser have strong power in their HEARTS?"

"I know. It was hard for me to accept as fact at first." Rosalina said. "But anyway, I realized that my children needs to learn more about the world's cultures so I had attended whatever new events Princess Peach was hosting at the time. At one time, I even had one of my children enter a tennis tournament by himself."

"Well, did it worked? Did they seen a lot?" Robin asked.

"Yes, they did. Thanks to Peach's… Variety in events, they get to do a lot of things, they weren't able to do back on the Comet Observatory." Rosalina said. She then looked to the side with a blush. "To be fair, I was having as much fun as they were."

"Well, glad to hear that." Robin said. "Must be nice to be up in the cosmos with your only form of company being the Lumas."

"It is alright. I admit that I had very lonely." Rosalina said before smiling. "But I still got my Lumas with me. Now come on, I believe we had looked at this picture far enough."

"Agreed." Robin nodded. "Let's keep going."

The two then continued down the path while passing the picture and admired the lovely scenery in front of them. They had walked on for another five minutes, wondering how long was this path went on.

"Say, Rosalina, there have been something I had been wanting to ask you." Robin said.

"Yes, Robin?" The blue-clad woman said.

"How do you manage to look after so many Lumas?" The white-haired man asked.

Rosalina paused for a moment. "I admit that it was very daunting to look after so many children but after quite a long time, I had managed to be very calm and patient. I mean somebody has to."

"Agreed." Robin said with a frown. "But still, don't you ever felt like you needed someone else to help you? Like someone to act like a father figure?"

Rosalina's good eye widened before looking away with a blush. "R-Robin, are you suggesting what I think you are suggestion?"

The tactician's eyes bugged out as he shared the same blush. "What!? No, no, no! When I recommended a father figure, I wasn't referring to myself!"

"O-Oh… I am sorry…" Rosalina said softly. "I shouldn't had jumped to conclusions."

"I-It's fine. I should had been more careful with my wording…" Robin said. "Especially in a situation like this."

The two then shared an awkward silence with each other for a moment.

Suddenly, Rosalina spoke. "I had never thought about it."

"Hm?" Robin asked.

"I had never thought about it." Rosalina paused. "Wanting a father figure for my children. I had never even thought about getting a boyfriend. I was too busy looking over the galaxies."

"Oh, right…" Robin frowned. "Sorry, I never should had said such unnecessary things."

"No, it is fine." Rosalina said. "Honestly, I had once thought about what it is like to have a normal life like Peach and Mario."

Robin chuckled nervously. "Um, sorry but I don't think those two are the best examples of having "normal" lives."

"I know. But they are still free to go on and do whatever they want." Rosalina said. "I mean they had went to golf tournaments, tennis tournaments, kart racing, parties. Pretty much every activity Peach had thought, they had done it. They have so much freedom to do whatever they want."

Robin paused. "Rosalina…"

"As someone with the power of a goddess, I have no time to go and search for my destined partner." The princess said, softly. "Besides, I am centuries old. I thought I would find someone to stay with me for that long whether we want to or not."

Robin stayed quiet for a moment. He then narrowed his eyes before doing that had took Rosalina completely off-guard. She then picked up the woman and lifted her up bridal-style.

"Robin!?" Rosalina gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"Proving that I am able to carry you in case you are in trouble." The white-haired man explained.

"H-Huh?" Rosalina asked.

"Rosalina, I know that you have an extraordinary power that very few rival." Robin said before narrowing his eyes. "However, that doesn't mean you have to hold all of the burden by yourself. Not even Chrom, the wielder of Falchion is able to change the fate of our world by himself."

"Robin…" Rosalina said, softly.

"I know that you have the ability to live forever unlike most of us but you have to realize that you are never alone." The white-haired man explained. "No matter how many centuries you go through, the bonds you had made will never be broken."

Rosalina paused for a moment. "Yes… I see what you mean. Peach and everyone will take our memories together no matter where they go. I am never truly alone in this universe…"

Robin then smiled. "Glad to hear it. Remember, it is not just me who is looking out for you. It is all of your friends in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Right… Thank you, Robin…" Rosalina said, softly.

Robin nodded his head before slowly letting Rosalina down. "It is alright, Rosalina… In any case, I understand it may be hard but you can't let your job and your powers along you to trying to find the one for you."

"R-Right…" Rosalina said with a small smile before looking away.

The two had continued their journey down their path that they had been on, ever since the start. After a few minutes, they had finally reached what they thought was their destination. A large, white church. It was then the mechanical voice spoke up.

_"The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."_ The voice said. _"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."_

Rosalina's good eye widened. "Wait, you mean that photo isn't just for show. You actually intend to have us get MARRIED?"

_"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."_ The mechanical voice said.

"Wait! This isn't how love works!" Rosalina called out. "We have to go on a date first. In fact, we have to go on several dates. We can't just marry each other after just one day!"

_"Now open the door together." _The mechanical voice said.

Robin stared straight at the church doors intently. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes and used his free hand to open the door, shoving it open. Suddenly, "Here Comes The Bride" could be heard playing

"R-Robin, what are you doing now!?" Rosalina exclaimed. Her good eye then bugged out. "Wait… This isn't to give the Lumas a father figure, is it?"

Robin didn't listen. He just walked inside of the church while dragging in his destined partner inside. Then, the doors had slowly started to close behind them as the two slowly watched down the aisle.

_"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health." _The mechanical voice said. _"Now, vow your love!"_

Robin was about to say something.

Suddenly, there was a large slam of the doors. The two turned around to see their fellow Smashers rushing towards them before they had started to pant heavily. It was then the two's hands had finally become unstuck.

"Mama!" The Luma called out. "Is it true? Are you going to marry Robin?"

Rosalina's eye widened. "I… I…"

"Rosalina, Robin, you can't be serious!" Peach said in disbelief. "There is no way this forced wedding could be a valid marriage!"

"If you-a truly have feelings for each other, this isn't-a the way to do it." Mario scolded. "To say-a that this isn't the time or place is an understatement."

"M-My apologies…" Rosalina said, looking to the side.

"Sorry…" Robin said, hanging his head.

It seems that the wedding has been called off…

**NEXT DEADLINE: 13th MARCH**


	8. Charizard

_"Your destined partner is… lo and behold…" _The mechanical voice said.

Robin watched as the spotlights continued to shine onto her allies. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights had finally focused on one particular Smasher. As it did so, loud cheering could be heard.

Charizard's jaw dropped as his pupils shrank.

"Char?" He asked, confused. "CHARRRRR!"

That was the sound of Charizard after he and Robin fell through a trap door each, dropping them below.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After falling through the trap door, Robin and Charizard had soon hit the bottom with a loud thud, blacking out instantly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had soon came to. The two groaned before sitting up.

"Charrrrr…" Charizard said, weakly.

"Oh my head…" Robin groaned. "Charizard, are you alright?"

The Pokemon slowly nodded his head, confirming that he was unharmed.

It was then the two of them had quickly realized something really important. They were holding hands.

"Hm?" Robin asked before gasping. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't knew we were holding hands!"

She then tried to let go of the Charizard's hand. However, after a bit of pulling, the two had quickly noticed they were unable to take their hands apart.

"W-What? Our hands? We can't tear them apart!" Robin gasped.

_"It seems that you had reached your destination." _The mechanical voice from earlier spoke.

"You!" Robin gaped before narrowing her eyes. "What had you done to us!? Why had you dropped us here!?"

_"This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other."_ The mechanical voice pointed out.

It was then Robin and Charizard had finally took the chance to look around the area they had been dropped in. They seemed to be on a path in a beautiful meadow that had flowers everywhere. Looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue with a few clouds and even a rainbow. It was just like the fairytale version of heaven.

_"What could be waiting up ahead?" _The mechanical voice asked. _"You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."_

"Hand-in-hand? So you are the one who had stuck our hands together!" Robin roared. "Why did you do that!? What do you hope to accomplish?"

_"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so." _The mechanical voice explained. _"These are your apparent options. Now step forth!"_

Charizard let out a roar of pure anger before shooting out fire out of his mouth.

Robin yelped with a jump. "C-Charizard, please calm down!

The dragon-like Pokemon looked down at Robin with disbelief, as if asking her how was it possible to calm down.

"Look, I know that we are in a horrible situation…" Robin frowned. "But we have to keep a cool head!"

Charizard gave an annoyed grunt as he looked to the side.

Robin merely sighed. "Look, Charizard. I don't know what the person wants us to do here but we have to work together. After all, we are incredibly limited when our hands are stuck like this."

Charizard merely gave a deep sigh and slowly nodded.

"Don't worry. I don't know what is going to happen but if we keep calm, we should be able to get out of here and reunite with our friends." Robin explained. "Also, if we are forced to face any of those monsters, we have to work together. Even more than usual."

Charizard looked at Robin and nodded his head again.

"Good. Now all I hope is that said monsters are flammable or at least not resistant to fire." Robin noted. "Your Flamethrower seems to be the only attack you could pull off without a hitch…"

Charizard slowly nodded his head in understatement. Though it was clear that he was still upset about what was currently happening it. Robin quickly picked it up on this.

"Hey, don't worry. We are both in this together." Robin offered. "We had both faced odds just as bad as these."

Charizard gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Good." Robin smiled. "Now let's try to find an exit out of this place."

The two then made their way down the path, hand-in-hand. They had walked on for five minutes before a certain voice had decided to make themselves known.

_"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement."_

"You again?" Robin asked. She then narrowed her eyes. "What is it you want, this time?"

_"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love." _The mechanical voice explained.

The two then looked ahead at their path and just as the voice said, there seemed to be some kind of large picture with roses all over the frame.

_"They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it."_ The mechanical voice said.

Charizard raised a non-existent eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hmm, I don't know what that voice is planning but I had failed to see the fault in seeing it." Robin explained. "Let's go."

With that, the two had made their way over to the picture to inspect it. However, their eyes had bugged out when they saw the picture was of a white-clad prince that was holding a woman in a wedding dress, bridal-style. Clearly a wedding photo.

But what really caught their attention was that the groom's head was Charizard's and the bride's head was Robin's.

Charizard's eye had started to twitch violently before he let out a large roar while shooting flames out of his mouth. He then readied to fire his Flamethrower straight at the picture.

Robin saw this and immediately went bugged-eyed. "NO! No, no, no, no, NO! No burning the picture!"

Charizard gave Robin a face that was full of disbelief.

"Look, I know that this is… Unflattering for you but it is just a picture!" Robin reassured. "Besides, I strongly doubt anyone else will see it!"

Charizard glared at Robin for a moment before looking away with a deep sigh.

"Gods… And I thought the language barrier would be our main cause of miscommunication…" Robin muttered. "Charizard is quite the proud, prideful creature."

She then sighed before looking back at the picture. After a few moments, her eyes widened when an idea had entered her mind.

"Wait a minute…" Robin said, softly. She then turned towards Charizard. "Charizard?"

The fire-type Pokemon looked back at Robin.

"Could you please carry me just like in the photo?" Robin asked.

Charizard's pupils immediately shrank to the size of peas as his face turned beet red after being asked such a question.

"What's wrong? The weight difference is big enough between the two of us." Robin offered. "AND you could fly. You should be able to navigate around the area more quickly."

Charizard's eyes widened, realizing what Robin had meant. He then smiled before nodding his head. He then crouched down and picked up Robin with his claws. His arms weren't that long but he had little difficulty holding up Robin. He then flapped his wings out.

CHARIZARD USED FLY!

The Pokemon had then flew off of the air with Robin still in his arms. He continued to flap his wings.

"Heh. We should had done this from the start." Robin noted, looking at the ground underneath her.

Charizard nodded his head, now looking much more happier.

Robin chuckled a bit. "Well, it is nice to see you calm down a lot. Well, shall we go on?"

Charizard again nodded his head.

The two then continued down the path while passing the picture and admired the lovely scenery in front of them. They had walked on for another five minutes, wondering how long was this path went on.

"You know, I wish that I could understand you or at least have Lucario here as a translator." Robin noted. "There is something that I had always wanted to speak with you about."

Charizard looked down at Robin with a non-existent eyebrow.

"You see…" Robin paused. "I had always wanted to know about your relationship with Red."

Charizard's eyes widened when he heard the name of his trainer.

"I had been told that at the last tournament you had actually entered together with your trainer, alongside two other Pokemon as a team." Robin explained. "I must say, I had always wanted to meet Red face-to-face."

Charizard tilted his head to the side.

"You see. I was always interested by the concept of Pokemon battling." Robin said. "People instructing Pokemon commands on attacking or defending against opposing Pokemon. And Red seemed to be one of the best. I mean he has to be to get invited last year."

Charizard smiled and happily nodded.

"I had been impressed that skilled Pokemon trainers could be as young as ten and yet be able to travel the world, taming wild creatures and mastering their skills for their own." Robin said. "They remind me of tacticians."

Charizard's eyes widened a bit, as if just now realizing this. He had then slowly nodded his head.

"That being said though, you must be extremely well-trained to be able to enter this tournament on your own." Robin noted. "I am sure that your trainer will be proud at how you are doing at the tournament."

Charizard grinned proudly at this as he nodded his head.

"Quite the proud warrior you are, aren't you?" Robin chuckled. "In any case, I hope to meet your trainer some day and ask him what it is like to be a Pokemon trainer. If he managed to help out against that Tabuu person with little to no combat experience, then he must be a great person… Of course, that will never happen unless we get out of here."

Charizard again nodded with a prideful look on his face.

The two had continued their journey down their path that they had been on, ever since the start. After a few minutes, they had finally reached what they thought was their destination. A large, white church. It was then the mechanical voice spoke up.

_"The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter."_ The voice said. _"The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."_

"Wait, bride and groom?" Robin gasped. "Is THIS what this had been leading up to?"

Charizard merely gave a suspicious glare while flying back to the ground and putting down Robin, seeing that there was no need to continue flying for a while.

_"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."_ The mechanical voice said.

"I take that as a yes." Robin sighed while shaking her head. "I don't know why I bother asking as if he would answer."

_"Now open the door together." _The mechanical voice said.

Robin stared straight at the church doors intently. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes and used her free hand to open the door, shoving it open. Suddenly, "Here Comes The Bride" could be heard playing.

"Char!?" Charizard asked, surprised. She wasn't serious, was he?

Robin didn't listen. She just walked inside of the church while dragging in her destined partner inside. Then, the doors had slowly started to close behind them as the two slowly watched down the aisle.

_"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health." _The mechanical voice said. _"Now, vow your love!"_

Robin was about to say something.

Suddenly, there was a large slam of the doors. The two turned around to see their fellow Smashers rushing towards them before they had started to pant heavily. It was then the two's hands had finally become unstuck.

"_Charizard!" _Pikachu exclaimed. "_What are you doing!?"_

"_What else it look like I am doing!?" _The fire-type Pokemon said with a grin. "_Me and Robin here are going to be married!"_

Lucario's eyes widened in disbelief. "You cannot be serious! You can't marry her!"

Charizard looked confused. "_Why not? She seems okay with marrying her and I don't have that many problems myself."_

"_But Charizard!" _Pikachu said. "_If you married Robin, then one of you will have to give up your job!"_

"Which means you may never go on adventures with Red ever again!" Lucario agreed.

"_What!?" _Charizard exclaimed. He then looked down at Robin. "_Um, sorry, Rob, I don't think this is going to work out!"_

The white-haired woman blinked twice. "Um, sorry but what did you said?"

Lucario groaned as he slapped his forehead. "_And to think… We have to point that out to him because he may not understand that Team Plasma will absolutely antagonize Robin…"_

It seems that the wedding has been called off…

**DEADLINE: 22th MARCH**


End file.
